


Scintilla

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Snow, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: Out the window, he glimpses Ignis standing on the curb, bundled up in a navy blue pea coat with a newspaper folded under his arm.Gladio spots something beautiful in the falling snow. REPOST.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a ten-sentence challenge fic originally written in 2018. Hope you enjoy this midsummer fic about snow. 🤪

It’s only by chance that Gladio sees him.

He’s sitting in a cafe around the block from his apartment near the Citadel, a skinny latte in one hand and a dog-eared paperback in the other, enjoying the only day off he’s had in almost three months. Later, he’ll wonder if some force more powerful than luck didn’t tell him to glance up, but the truth is, he just needed to rest his eyes and stretch.

Out the window, he glimpses Ignis standing on the curb, bundled up in a navy blue pea coat with a newspaper folded under his arm. The first snow of the year falls gently around him, turning to shimmering beads in his hair. For as long as Gladio’s known him, Ignis has been all business, rarely taking the time to enjoy the small things in life—but now, his face is turned to the sky, his lips curving in a fond, barely-there smile, as if he’s seeing an old friend again after years of separation.

It’s a good look on him. Gladio can’t tear his eyes away.

Across the street, the light changes, breaking the spell, and Ignis steps out into the crosswalk. Gladio curses, shoving his bookmark between the pages as he stumbles out of the cafe to chase after him.


End file.
